The Road to Happiness ?
by stingray2185
Summary: This is my take on Christy "The Road Home" episode. Margaret was never a member of the teahouse she does not come back to Cutter Gap
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Road To Happiness?

Summary: This is my take on Christy "The Road Home" episode. Margaret was never a member of the teahouse she does not come back to Cutter Gap. Neil comes home from fishing with David with alot of things on his mind but also to Ben Pentland what does his letter say. I'm having a hard time writing and spelling as the people from this story would talk i will try my best but i may not get it right.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but i will try my best to stick to the characters that CBS and Pax made them to be as well as Christine Marshall

Chapter 1

Neil arrived at his house and hung the few fish that he had caught for dinner on a hook to clean and fix. His mind kept wondering about what Grandland had said about him needing to let Christy go almost like David owned her. Why would Grantland think that Christy sees me as anything more then an older friend who is married whose wife ran away. Yes i love her but she does not know i have accepted God in my life i have not told anyone. But his thoughts were stopped there when Ben Pentland yelled out "nited states mail." Neil went out to the pourch and said "hello ben how's the mail going?" "Well had a 6 letter to deliver today ones to you and Miz Alice look same like." "Thanz Ben" Neil went back in his house and put the letter on his table too hungry to really want to read it. Some time soon after Neil had cooked the fish and ate and was sitting at the table looking at the letter like an epidemic was going to come out of it. Finally he grabbed it and opened it to read:

Dear Dr McNeil,

We heartily regret to inform you that a woman that was seeking treatment at our facility by the name of Margaret Henderson McNeil has been taken to the Lord on this 7th day of May 1914. She left us the address to contact you and a Miss Alice Henderson once her suffering was over. You may claim the body with any other family members in the next 2 weeks.

Respectfully yours

Tom Darken Head of all medical care in Atlanta Ga hospital

Neil could not believe what he was reading he was totally free to love Christy if what Grantland had said today was true. He put the letter down folded his hands and prayed a quick thank you to God as he knew now that if she loved him he could be happy with Christy Rudd Huddleston. As Neil had this though he heard a horse pull up in front of his cabin he expected it would be Alice Henderson his wife's mother. But when he answered the knock at the door there stood Christy.

"Hello Lass is someone sick... hurt...?"

"No Neil I came to talk to you if I could."

Neil did not say anything just opened the door to his cabin wider and stepped out of the way so she could end. Then he slowly shut the door giving God a quick prayer that if Christy really did love him that he would try to be worthy of her love and understanding.

Would any one like me to continue? Yes in this story Neil has been praying to God but he has not been to church so no one knows that he has reformed


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is my first time sharing a story.

As always i dont own these characters but im borrowing them to tell a story hope no one notices they are missing lol. I will let you all imigine the accents as im haveing a hard time getting the ti work.

Chapter 2

Christy was playing with the sleeves of her dress while Dr. McNeil closed the door to his cabin. _how am i going to tell this stubborn man that he is my best friend the man i would like to be with for all my life when all i have ever done is chase David. _Christy looked up at Neil who was standing across the table from her waiting for her to tell him what brought her here. Christy took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Neil watched Christy seeing how nervous she was he wondered _what has this normally confident woman so on edge. O how i love her and now i have a chance to tell her and maybe she will agree to be mine. She is about to speak._

"Neil i came here today to tell you that you are my best friend i confide in you as i have confided in no one else. I tell you all the stuff that has bothered me i feel like i can tell you anything." She paused to see what was written on his face as she had been looking at the floor of the cabin.

"Christy, lass i feel the same about you i feel that i can always count on you." She smiled weakly at him

"Neil i am really not sure how to say this or if im allowed to say what i want to considering your situation."

He looked puzzled at Christy thinking what is my situation. But he figured it might not be a good thing to inturept her. So he waited for her to continue.

Christy began again "Neil i feel very strongly for you but i know you still have Margret and i also know that i could not be with a man who does not accept God. I dont know what else we can do im sorry Neil."

She moved to run from the cabin but Neil caught her looking directly at her he said" christy i have loved you since the day of the fire when you lay in the bed then i kissed your forehead. I have never said anything as i thought myself too old for you and as you usually went after Grantland and then Margret did come back. But Christy i just recieved a letter today she has passed and as for God. Christy he does exist i have given him my heart and my love for you to do he had planned. I can only assume this is his plan.

Christy and Neil 's eyes showed the tears they both felt at the releaf to finally have how they felt about eachother out in the open and the other wanted them.

Neil brought Christy to himself in a hug he treasured the way she fit perfectly against his hard weather beaten exterior as she also fit his soul perfectly.

Christy smiled into Neil's chest knowing now God had showed her the best man for herself.

They stood there with their arms wrapped around eachother for a while

Finally Neil walked over to the locked door where he unlocked the and opened it he was gone a few minutes but when he returned Christy could tell he had something in his hand but she could not see it.

He walked back over to her smiling and kneeling before her taking her one hand in one of his own and showing her what he had go into the room for he said " Christy i know this is kind of sudden but i love you you say you love me would you be so kind as to wear this ring as a symbol of our courtship and then as a promise that i will ask you to marry me?

Next chapter Christy has yet to speak about all Neil told her and of course her answer. And a description of the ring from Christy prespective.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything that has to do with these characters

Thank you to all who have read and have reviewed

Chapter 3

Christy looked at Neil the man that earlier today she discovered that she loved him with her whole heart on his one knee offering her a ring and his heart. She looked first at the man before her and saw all the times that he fought with her challenged her. Then she looked at the ring seeing a very simple band with a pearl in the center with diamond chips circling the pearl.

She smiled down at the man on his knee before her and simply said " yes Neil I would love to one day be your wife but are you sure I mean it has not been that long that you have known you are single again?" Neil raises from his knee and pulls Christy to himself kissing her feeling his soul calling out to her to be one with his hers answers that it always will be one with his. Neil slowly breaks the kiss and smiles at Christy. "Well to be honest lass I have only known since right before you knocked on my door but Christy I have known since the day that Lundy and Mr Taylor burned the school house and you were sick in bed that if I was to ever be single again that my heart fully belonged to you!"

Christy smiles "I have known since the day that I tried to cook for you when I looked out the window I did not realize you would be bathing in that view but when I looked out there and saw you I was mesmerized and I knew my soul longed for you." "So lass was the vision of my bathing the reason why the chicken was burnt that day?" She only nodded. "Neil I will marry you but since you just found out today I am sure as did Miss Alice and I think the rest of the cove will not look too kindly at our relationship if we don't allow the proper times to pass before courting and then engagement and then marriage." Neil nodded "I know Christy I know we will allow the required time of 2 months from her burial for us to court. But I want you to have this ring as a reminder that you promised to be my wife when the time has passed that is considered proper." Christy took the ring from Neil and smiled "I will wear it where none can see till a time comes when they will accept seeing it. Now I should be going David has the children at school and I am to take over in about a half an hour. Good bye Neil remember that I love you and we will get thru this." Neil smiles at her and gives her one final passionate kiss with a promise in it for more to come when the time comes.

"Christy please be careful I know David looks on you as an object to be owned and I have heard that he means to ask you to marry him." Christy place a reassuring hand on Neil's arm "I will watch out around him I sensed something was off when he would say he loved me but all he wants to do when around me is kiss me and touch me never wants to talk to heard what I think about something." "I can understand his want to touch you kiss you. But I also love to talk to you spare with you." He smiles at her and presses a hand to her check "You should go my dear I'm sure Alice will be stopping by soon and I not sure if I'm ready to pretend you are Miss Huddelston at least not today on the day that you have done me the great honor of accepting my proposal." Slowly he lowers his head to capture her lips running his tongue along her closed lips which part for him and their tongues swirl around each other as in a meeting.

Christy smiles at him as she leaves the cabin her lips still feeling his upon them. She gets on her horse and rides to the school yard where she ties up the horse to a nearby tree all the time still feeling Neil's lips on hers his arms around her as they kisses his tongue dueling with hers and the ring her gave her to symbolize her promise to him and his to her. She cant help but grin from ear to ear she walks up the stairs to the school as David begins to walk toward her. In the middle of the school Christy not fully realizing it as she is still on cloud 9 does not see David go to one knee much like Neil did early that same day she does not realized David asked her to marry him till Little Burl says " Teacher aren't ya going to answer preacher." Christy shakes her head to clear her mind and begins to focus on David on his knee holding a ring out to her.

Thank you all for reading

Next chapter Christy's answer to David and how this changes David.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that is reading and the people that are reviewing. I truly appreciate it. Sorry for the wait with Easter and all i did not have alot of time to type this up.

I don't own any of these characters I only borrow them.

Chapter 4

Christy was shocked how her day was going she had been proposed to twice today of course she had accepted the man that she loved with all her heart. But how was she going to get out of this with out telling David that she could not marry him and she was already engaged to Neil.

Christy looked at David in front of her on his one knee with a ton of hope in his eyes and knew she had to dash that hope and probably loose a friend. She looked around the church/school house to see all the children watching what she was going to do. She looked at David again and said " David this is not an appropriate time for us to talk about this!" She did her best to walk around him which was very difficult since he took up most of the narrow isle that was in the building. "David I will speak to you later about this but right now I have students that need to be taught for another 2 hours."

David rose from his position and stalked out the doors of the school house. Christy gave a sigh of relief feeling like she could breathe better. She began to teach the children about math and science which made her think of Neil and wishing their relationship could be public as it would make talking to David easier.

After school was over Christy remained at her desk grading some papers that she had requested the students to write in truth she was delaying going back to the mission house as she was sure that Miss Alice would have left with Neil to go and claim Margret's body and that left her alone in the Mission with David.

She hear someone on the stairs to the School and looked up to see Neil which shocked her. "Miss Huddleston I am sorry but something has come up that I will not be able to teach this week." She smiles up at Neil and said " Dr McNeil that is ok we can reschedule when you have some more free time I am sure the children will be disappointed but I will tell them you promise to come another time." Neil smiled at Christy " I am sure that they are not as disappointed as I am see I have this thing for the teacher and I don't know if she knows and I would love to be able to spend time with her with out it being scrutinized." " O and by the way you were right about David he asked me to marry him in front of all the children." "And what did you tell him Miss Huddleston?" " That I could not discuss it at that time that I had students to teach for 2 hours more and as you can see I am avoiding going to the Mission."

"Well you are going to have to tell him something Miss Huddleston." "I truly wish I could tell him the truth that I don't love him as more then a brother and that I know this because of how I feel for a doctor that I don't think knows what I feel." Neil smiled at her " O Miss Huddleston I wish that as well then I would not have to keep the distance that I am keeping." She smiled " Dr would you mind walking me over to the Mission it is late and I don't wish to travel in the dark alone." "Of course what kind of man would I be if I did not walk a lady to her home after detaining you till after dark. I promise once the funeral is over I will reschedule to teach the children." " I will hold you to your word doctor." As she looped her arm thru his offered he walked her the short distance to the Mission and then whispered " I will miss you Miss Huddleston." "And I you Doctor have a safe trip." She watched his get on his horse and ride off knowing she would not see him for at least a month and how much she wished she cold have kissed him. She begins to go into the Mission and notices that Neil put an envelope in her possession she opens the Mission door forgetting about David who is waiting there just inside to speak to her.

Next Chapter: What does Christy say to David and what did Neil write in the envelope he gave to Christy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have read this story and have made it a favorite or have left a review.

I don't own anything as much as I would greatly enjoy it LOL

**CHAPTER 5**

Christy stood there she had completely forgotten about David and her assuring him that she would talk to him later about his marriage proposal.

"Sure David I will speak with you now let me just put my book up in my bedroom not wanting David to see the note that Dr. McNeil had left with her."

David simply nods. Christy takes her books up to her room remembering to put Dr McNeil's note in her jewelry box.

She returns downstairs saying a prayer to God for help in letting David see the light that she loves him but not as a wife would. She sits in a chair across the way from David feeling like the room is no bigger then a closet.

David looks at her and say " So you wanted to disappoint me in from of the children why encourage my affections only to tell me that this is not the place to talk about my feelings."

Christy takes a deep breath and begins " David I love you but as a brother I may have encouraged your affections as you say but I meant them to be no deeper then the ones that a brother and sister would share. I am so sorry if I lead you to believe that I wanted more then just a brother/sister relationship with you. And would you have me lie in front of the children acting like I would accept your proposal when I have no intension of doing so."

"So you only ever saw me a brother no wonder why you would not kiss me back or you would try to turn your head when I was trying to kiss you. Well Miss Huddelston I know you will not ever get a better offer of marriage so why not just accept me you are the only woman around that is of my age as I am the only man that is of yours. So lets shake on it and call it a deal marriage of convience and I will never make you warm my bed."

Christy had a look of pure shock on her face and did not know what to say she knew that she was engaged to Neil and that she could not tell anyone as of yet. "David if I am to marry I want to marry a man that I will warm his bed cause I want to be in the bed with him cause I want to be as close to him as two people can get cause I love him. I cant make a marriage pack with you when I want to have a marriage of love I am still young as are you. I am sure God has a man planned for me and a woman planned for you that will make both of us happy. Now I must big you good night David it has been a long tiring day and I need to sleep as well as grade some work the children did today."

David stands when she does and grabs ahold of her arm and says " Christy you will be my wife no matter what I have shown too many people in this God Forsaken Place that I love you and I will not look like a fool to them."

"David unhand me if I don't want to marry you nothing will make me ever consider it especially after how you have treated me."

She pulls her arm away and goes up to her bed room and falls on the bed crying.

NEXT CHAPTER WHAT DID NEIL WRITE TO CHRISTY.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

I am sorry that it took me so long to write my grandma ended up in the nursing home and I have been down there quite a bit but I will try to not make it so long between chapters.

**CHAPTER 6**

Christy cried so hard that she did not wake up till morning and it was a late morning for her as well it was Saturday and this was a good thing or she would have slept the first 4 hours of school. Remembering about the letter from Neil she rose from her bed and made her way over to her jewelry box so that she could read what he had to say to her. She nervously opened the envelope.

DEAR Christy,

I was not sure if I would get the time to tell you that I will miss you sweet lass I love you so much ever since you came to this place you tried to change it maybe not always in the way that these people here needed but in ways that you felt would help them. For this I love you more then words could ever say. There are many days my dear that I wish that Margret never returned to us. For if she had not I would have liked to marry you long before now. However you also said that you did realize that you truly loved me till the chat that you had with Fairlight I will have to thank her one day for allowing you to see that you truly love me and that you would not have ever been truly happy with any other man.

Christy I have told Aunt Hattie that I proposed to you and that once I am allowed since Margret just died that you and I will be become a public couple I figured that in the time that I would be gone you would need someone that you could talk to and that no one would assume that it is strange as so many people know that you visit with Aunt Hattie and Fairlight the most while still going to see the others as often as you can and from what I have heard none of them see you as slighting them.

Christy I cant wait to make you my bride. I think that once we make our relationship public that we need to go and make a visit to your family my dear so that we can ask permission for me to marry you however I think that I will marry you even without permission but I would like to seek it and see if it is given before I just marry you without it. What do you think my dear would you be willing to take me home and introduce me to all your family?

Well lass I must conclude this letter and be on my way the sooner I go the sooner you and I can start to plan our future. I look forward to seeing you when we return home. I know for a time we can only meet if there is a medical emergency but I will hope that we will be able to see each other from time to time while we have to wait out the time that would see honorable to the memory of Margret. The truth Christy I have been over Margret since she "drowned" all those years ago. But as the Doctor I know how this cove likes to stick to traditions.

I will see you soon lass

All my love

NEIL.

NEXT CHAPTER NEIL AND ALICE'S RETURN AND THE FUNERAL


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

I am sorry that it took me so long to write my grandma ended up in the nursing home and I have been down there quite a bit but I will try to not make it so long between chapters. I also seemed to suffer from writers block but i thknk i have it all worked out now. Thanks for your patience.

**CHAPTER 7**

Christy spent most of the next few weeks while Neil and alice were gone to visit the many people of the cove. She tried to stay away from the mission house as much as possible since tensions between her and David were still very high. It had been 3 weeks since she had seen Neil last now and she made up her mind to go and see his Aunt Hattie and see how she was doing since her first visit a few days after Neil and Alice had left.

She hollered out once she was close to Hattie's house and the woman answered her to come in and have some tea.

"So Miss Huddelston how have the children been?"

"They have been restless for the summer break that they will be receiving to help their families out with the harvest. But some of the older ones have noticed the coldness between David and myself where normally we would work together to teach them and to make sure that they were understanding of what we are trying to teach them about God. They have missed Dr McNeil's lessons on Science and Math."

"Well Christy and how are you child. You know when you first came to visit me I saw you a kind hearted woman and someone that I could see as family. I never dreamed child that you would marry my relative Neil."

"Aunt Hattie it has been so hard without Neil or Miss Alice around especially with all the tension that I have had to face with David. Since David sees himself as the only man that I should eve think about marring. Never mind who God has planned for me. For I am sure that God planned that I am to marry Neil."

"Yes child I am sure that God saw fit to make sure that Neil also had someone that would understand him. Yes he is from this cove but he has spent so much time out of it as in it that he would need a woman that knows a bit about the life outside this cove."

"Thank you Aunt Hattie I guess I will be getting back to the mission house. I am so happy that I have you to talk to while Dr McNeil and Miss Alice are away."

"Child you do recall that I know that you are to marry Neil so I think that around me that you may call him Neil."

"Thank you Aunt Hattie but I think that it is safer that I call him as I do so that I don't slip when I am around someone other then yourself."

As Christy was saying this there was another yell calling for Aunt Hattie.

"Hello" Was Aunt Hattie's response since Christy was talking and she did not hear who they identified themselves as.

The door to her cabin opened and to Christy's surprise and delight it was Dr. McNeil. Seeing Christy in his aunt's house Neil light up and walked quickly over to her and took one of her hands in his own and kissed it.

"Hello Aunt Hattie. We have returned with Margret and the services will be said by Alice I am not sure if I want to go since I have grieved for her so long ago and for so long."

"Dr McNeil you should come to support Miss Alice and her pain and grief of loosing her daughter again." Christy said.

"Well lass if it will make you happy to have me come I will be there and once this funeral is over I am waiting the 2 months that this cove seems to see as necessary for morning and then I will invite you my dear Miss Huddleston to come with me to the next social event and then I will take you on picnics and many other outings."

Christy smiled at this. "Well Aunt Hattie and Dr McNeil I should be getting back to the mission before Ruby May sends out a search party. I will see you both tomorrow at the funeral services."

Neil follows Christy to the door and just before she is out of it he touches her arm and pulls her into a hug and a quick chaste kiss. Christy smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

Christy makes it to the mission house and notices that no one is around so she finds some biscuits and jam in the kitchen and eats a few before going to her room to grade from papers before retiring for bed.

She wakes the next morning and dresses in a simple black dress and goes to the service.

She approaches Miss Alice and says " Miss Alice I am very sorry for your loss and I will keep her soul in my prayers."

"thank you Miss Huddelston for your kindness but since Margret was not religious I am not sure that her soul will ever find peace but there is nothing that can be done about that now."

Christy makes her way from Miss Alice to Dr McNeil and says " Dr. McNeil I am so very sorry for your loss I will pray that God gives you the grace to move on."

"Miss Huddelston I grieved for my wife once this is just the formality of burring her. I have been given that grace and I thank you for your kindness." Neil smiles at Christy.

Christy walks away from Neil and heads toward the mission house since she feels that she does not belong there.

Neil is thinking as he watches her soon my love very soon.

NEIL HELPS CHRISTY WITH A SCIENCE LESSON


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

I have been on vacation unexpected or I would have posted this chapter before I left.

Thank you to all who have read and have shared their thoughts it helps me to write better.

**CHAPTER 8**

Christy was in the school house getting some things ready for Monday morning classes that she had planned when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She did not dare to look fearing that it was David about to order her around as to when he would teach the children their Bible.

"Ms Huddelston" Neil began and Christy felt her fear melt very quickly away. She lifted her head and smiled at him and said "Dr. McNeil I did not think that we would see you so soon after the funeral. To what may I ask do I owe this visit to?" "Well Ms Huddelston since I had to cancel teaching the children prior to my trip I came today in the hopes that we might be able to reschedule my teaching I am sure that the children will find the idea of how crops grow and the since behind it since the harvest is about to happen for them."

"Yes doctor I am sure that they will find it most interesting I am not sure when I can let you take over the class as David has not told me when he will be teaching them their Bible. There have been great tensions between him and I and I was worried that you were he. May I stop by your home later today to see when you can teach once I know David's schedule?

"Of course and if I am not in I will leave paper and a pencil and you may write down several days and times and I will let you know which I can accommodate. Since I have some rounds to make today and I am not sure what time I will arrive back home."

"Sure Dr. McNeil I will do as you request." She could not hide the bit of hurt that seeped into her voice hoping that her and Neil would have had a few minutes alone in his cabin.

Neil smiled since he was able to hear the hurt in her voice that she might not be able to see him in a less formal way. Since he had always told her that unless someone else was there that his cabin would be the one place that they could always be free of the act that they were not a couple yet.

"Until then Ms Huddleston I hope that my rounds permit me to be at my cabin when you bring word."

Neil descended the stairs and walked to Charlie and then rode quickly away in hopes of making his rounds quickly.

Christy returned to her prep work when she heard someone else on the stairs this time she was almost sure that it would be David and this time she was right. He told her that he would be taking the children on Monday Wednesday and Thursday afternoons for their Bible passages and that she was not needed in the school house.

Christy just nodded and made note of what David said. Once she was sure that she was ready for tomorrow's lessons since it was Saturday she made her way towards Dr McNeil's cabin to see when he might be able to teach. Praying along the way that the good doctor himself would be at his cabin since it had been about 5 hours since she had seen him that am.

Christy knocked on the door and it opened quickly and she walked inside once she was inside the door shut quickly and she felt Neil's arms tight around her waist hugging her to himself. He whispered into her hair "o how I have missed this lass the simplicity of just hugging you."

"as I have missed being hugged by you doctor."

"Christy lass do you have to call me by my title and not my name?"

"Neil I don't want to offend you and I would love to call you by your name only however I don't want to be complacent and call you by your name when we are in public and make a mess of things."

Neil just nodded "so when do I get to see your smiling face?"

"well David said he would be teaching Monday Wednesday and Thursday afternoons so Monday or Tuesday would work for me?"

"How about I come for half of Monday morning and half of Tuesday morning?"

"That would be wonderful Doctor."

Neil pulled her closer still to himself and leaned in and kissed her with a passion he had never felt before. He could not wait til they could be known as a couple and then that they could be known as being engaged.

"Lass where do you keep my ring?"

Christy smiled at him "I keep it pinned to my undergarments close to my heart"

Neil smiled he could not wait for the day that he personally would take it off her undergarments and affix it where it should be on her finger. He knew that they would not express their passion till the night of their wedding and that would be the only time till that night that he would touch her in a way that might not see proper.

"Well Neil I will see you on Monday morning. I best be getting back"

Neil smiled at her and kissed her once more before saying goodbye and promising to see her soon.

Sunday flew for Christy and before she knew it she was getting up on Monday Morning and good over to the school house she noticed that Neil was already there and he seemed to have brought some stuff for the children to see.

"Morning Dr McNeil!"

"Morning Ms Huddleston."

NEIL AND CHRISTY TEACHING NEXT TIME


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite.

Chapter 9

Christy and the Doctor were arranging the props that the Doctor brought with him in order to try and explain to the children how crops grow and how the seed actually has to die in the process.

Finally all the children are in their seats and Doctor McNeil begins to tell them that in order for plants and crops to grow that the seed has to die so that the roots can begin to grow. He then told them about how a plant uses light and carbon dioxide to make food. The children were not sure what carbon dioxide was so the Doctor explained to them that as humans that we breathe in Oxygen and we breathe out carbon dioxide and that plants and crops take in the Carbon Dioxide and release Oxygen.

The children all seems to be fascinated by what Doctor McNeil had to say until there was a noise on the stairs of the church-school and everyone looked up to see David with a scowl on his face.

"Miss Huddleston a word if I may please?"

Christy walked to the back of the school and then David started to yell at her.

"You spend your time with this man a man that more then double your own age that was married once and could not keep his wife happy you would rather spend time in his company then in mine a man that is in the same age bracket as yourself a man that your family would approve of the match not see him as used merchandise."

"David Doctor McNeil is good with the children when it comes to science and some of the more advanced math that he studied in order to be come a doctor. Look at the children that is why I asked Doctor McNeil here."

David scoffed at her " Really Christy you want me to believe that you ask the good Doctor here away from his work in order to teach the children which is what you have been hired to do but with the good Doctor and myself there is no need for you now is there Miss Huddelston make up your mind either he stops teaching the children or I make it so you loose your job and the only way you would be able to stay is to marry someone from this cover meaning me!"

David walked up the aisle and told Neil that he would be taking over for the children's Bible lessons. Neil gathered up his stuff and walked to the back of the school and saw Christy there with tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Huddelston what is wrong is there anything that I can do?"

Christy just began to shake her head that there was not anything that Neil could do.

"Miss Huddelston may be I can show you a place that calms me when I am troubled and maybe you will get some benefits from my spot. Christy nodded and followed the doctor.

Once at the secret stop Neil looked at Christy and asked " What is wrong lass?"

"O Doctor it is David he is trying to build a wall around me so that only he would be able to come and see me. He wants you to stop teaching the children or he will make sure that I loose my job and then according to him I will have to marry him to stay in the cove."

Neil smiled at her "well my dear we both know that you would not have to leave the cove if you were to loose your job you and I would just have to become married sooner."

"Christy I love you so much and if Margret had not just died I would have been pushing for a quick engagement.

He pulls her into his arm and hugs her close hoping that his presence will be enough to soothe her.

NEXT CHAPTER 2 MONTHS HAVE PASSED AND NEIL AND CHRISTY CAN BE SEEN A COUPLE


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite. I am going to try and do two updates next weekend as well since I will be on vacation at the end of the month

Chapter 10

Christy had not been able to see much of Dr Neil McNeil since David had said that she needed to stop having him teach or she would be subject to loose her job. 2 months had passed where she had only seen him twice once cause he needed someone to assist with a surgery and Miss Alice was not available and one other time when he had come by the mission house to drop off some medical supplies that Miss Alice has said that they had needed. She was beginning to really miss seeing him and even if she was not able to touch him or let him hug her at least seeing him talking to him was enough to sustain her.

She awoke out of bed it being a Saturday she corrected some papers before getting dressed and coming down stairs once she did Miss Alice told her that there was a letter that had arrived and that it was addressed to her. She thanked Miss Alice and went to sit in a meadow that she usually liked to go to read anything that she had received.

She opened the letter and recognized the hand writing as the good Doctors.

My dear Christy,

As you may remember I said that I would wait the 2 months that would seem necessary to these mountain folks for me to grieve for Margret and then I would ask you to the first community event. Well Christy if you still wish to go to the first event with me as you may recall there is a barn raising next Saturday and I would greatly like to spend some time with you there. If you are interested please come to the barn raising and wear a blue dress this will tell me if you still want my affections.

Love Always

NEIL

Christy held the letter to her chest and she could not wait till next Saturday to be able to talk to Neil and she knew that their might be some dancing and that Neil might even ask her if she would allow him to court her.

Since the children were off from school Christy did not have a lot going on to occupy her time so. To Christy the week dragged on and on and with the still mounting tension between her and David that made the week seems longer. Around Friday mid day David approached Christy " So Miss Huddleston will you be going to the barn raising tomorrow." "Yes David I do intend to go and help where I can." "Well then I know that I can count on you as a dancing partner." "David I'm sorry I am going to the barn raising but I was asked by someone else to spend some time with them and I agreed." "Well Miss Huddleston I hope it is one of your students since no one else in the cove is in your league." David stalked off. Christy did not care what David thought she knew that God was pointing her to Neil and she was going to follow God's plan for her. She just wished that David was not right and that maybe her parents and family would feel the same way about Neil.

NEXT CHAPTER NEIL AND CHRISTY AT THE BARN RAISING


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite. Update number 1 for this weekend

Chapter 11

Christy awoke on Saturday and was filled with so much joy knowing that today she would finally be able to spend some time with Dr McNeil and soon they would actually be able to tell everyone that they were engaged and she was so happy about this.

She went over to her closet and put on the blue dress that Neil has requested that she wear. She brushed her hair and went down the kitchen in search of the tart that she had make the night before to take to the barn raising. She collected her tart and began her walk to the barn raising alone. Soon she reached the stop and noticed that not many of the cove was there this always bothered her. She always wanted to see the people of this cove get along but she could not say anything since she herself was having a hard time getting along with David.

She walked towards the women that where there including Fairlight Spencer as well as Opal Macome and began to talk to him and helping out with making the food that they would serve to the men that were working. Christy did not even look to make sure that Neil was there she just trusted that he would be and that David would also be there and she did not want there to be a fight between David and Neil when they had come to get this barn up.

Christy wondered what people of this cove would think of her and Neil and if they would accept them she tried to shake that thought out of her mind as she knew that she had to trust God to lead her to the right man for herself and to pray that Neil was that man since she had told him that she would marry him and was not planning on changing her mind.

Soon lunch began and Christy helped hand out the food to all the men that had been working this time she paid attention and noticed that Neil had hung back to be the last man thru the line in an effort to ask Christy if she would sit by him while they ate.

Christy agreed and Neil lead them to a bench that was set up as one of the many places for people to sit some were logs others were blankets on the ground. Christy began to eat her meal in happy quiet until David noticed who she was sitting by and then he approached. " Miss Huddelston I thought that I told you that I expected that you not be in the company of this man as he is too old for you and I am a better pick." This was the first time that the cove heard David talk like this and many of them did not like it yes Doc was a bit older then Miss Huddelston but if they wanted to spend time together what was the harm in that Doc could use a younger woman to give him back some of his unhappy youth. "David you advised me that I was not able to allow Dr McNeil to teach the students science and math since you felt that with him teaching those subjects and you teaching Bible that there was no need for me. I am on my own time now not the school missions and if I wish to spend time with a friend then I will do so sir."

David was totally shocked at what Christy had just told the cove and waited for the impact that it would make some of the cove never accepted him as a member of the community but someone Christy had found a way into their hearts.

Old Baug stood up and said " Well now preacher we feel that miss Christy and Doc would make a fine couple and she would give him back some of his lost happiness."

David was shocked this cove would accept Neil and Christy as a couple he had to say something " well Miss Christy and myself are closer in age and would make a better couple based on that."

Old Baug responded " You and Miss Christy might be close in age but we as a cove have seen how you have treated her in the past almost like a possession and not like a woman. We men here love our women folk and respect them like Doc does Miss Christy."

While this was going on Neil had silently taken Christy's hand and whispered " Miss Huddelston will you do me the honor of courting you? Christy looked at Neil and not trusting her voice since she was so full of emotion nodded her head and smiled at him. Neil said " Now Christy I am going to need a bit more then a head nod to be sure can you please vocalize your answer so I can hear your beautiful voice?" " Yes Dr. McNeil I would like it very much if we were to court."

After Uncle Baug had said what he had the attention of the whole group there was on Christy and their Doc since he was holding her hand in a way that was more visible to see then when Uncle Baug had been speaking. Doc cleared his voice and said loudly " Miss Christy had agreed to let me court her." Everyone there except David cheered and wished them well. Knowing that courting usually was a precursor to marriage were as dating was just going on picnics and all. The assembled people seemed to be very happy that their Doc would marry and be happy.

NEXT CHAPTER NEIL WANTS TO TAKE CHRISTY TO SEE HER FAMILY AND ASK IF HE MAY HAVE PREMISSION TO MARRY HER.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite. I am so very sorry I have not written in a long time but I have been fighting a very server cold that was thought it might become pneumonia.

Chapter 12

It had bee three weeks since the barn raising and Doc and Christy had sent at least one hour a day in each others company. Going for walks or enjoying a picnic. They seemed to be happy around each other and everyone except David was very happy for them.

Neil knew that he wanted to get Christy's fathers permission in person so that he could marry his daughter. He loved Christy so much and he felt that she was a good choice for him. So one day as they were walking by the stream he asked her " Christy will you travel with me in a week to see your parents so that we can officially be engaged and begin to plan for the life that will be in front of us?" " Yes Neil I will travel with you and I am sure that they will accept my choice. Even if they don't Neil I want you to know I will marry you even without their consent." "Christy lass I pray that they will accept me but it does comfort me that you would marry even with out their consent but I did that before with Margret and her mother was right in that case I should have never married her." "Neil your case with Margret is different then with me I am not marring you to run away from my problems I want to marry you cause I love you and I want to be with you wake up to you when your responsibilities allow you to be there. I understand where she did not how you love these people and these mountains and that you have to care for them. I have friends here and the children were she felt isolated and alone please Neil believe me when I say I love you and I want to be with you." "Christy I love you also my dear I guess I am hoping they will accept me and that they will accept my wanting to marry you cause I love you also and I want to be there when you wake allow you to wake in my arms in my bed. I will marry you if they don't agree to our union only because I know that it is what we both want and I know that your love for me and mine for you is God sent and so who am I to mess with what he has designed for us all." Christy felt so moved by his words that she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her small frame and enjoyed the feeling of holding the woman that meant more to him then his own life in his arms.

That night as Christy was in the mission house David approached

her and asked if he could speak to her for a few minutes. Christy

agreed and waited to see what David had to say to her. "Christy I

am so very sorry I have been praying to God and I realized that I

was acting out of jealously since I wanted you to be my wife and I

have felt since you entered this cove that God had designed you for

me since no other man here was available but leave it to God to

make his own plans and make things happen that no one sees

coming."

" David I forgive you but I belief that I am not the only person that

you have hurt you also need to speak to Neil on this and I am sure

He will be by tomorrow as we are leaving in a few days to see my

parents to request their permission to be married."

"Christy I know that I also need to speak to Neil on this before I

Can fully ask for God's forgiveness"

Christy smiled at David and walked away knowing that things

Were beginning to look good for her and Neil.

The next morning Neil arrived and David asked Neil for his

forgiveness and Neil gave it.

Two days later found Christy and Neil on the train in route to go to

Ashville to see her family to ask for their permission Neil sat

beside Christy with her one hand in his he marveled at how her

hand fit so well into his bigger one how her soft hands balanced his

weather beaten courser ones. Once the train pulled into Ashville

they hired a coach and went on to her family house. When they

arrived only her father was at home and he welcomed them with

a smile but he was at a loss as to why Christy was here with the

Doctor was she ill and she had brought the doctor to explain her

illness no she looked healthy and happy so why was the doctor

in his home unless did his daughter fall in love with this mountain

Man and that was the reason for the visit if that was the reason

He would heart fully consent to them marring the doctor was a

Good man had saved his own life and for that he would give this

Man anything that he could and if that meant his own daughter he

would bestow it happily. As the evening pasted Mr Huddleston

Was sure that the reason for the visit was that they wished to

Marry he was not sure how his wife would take to it since

She had always wanted Christy to marry for money as well as

Love. When Christy's mother had returned home she begged

Christy to come with her she wanted to show her some new flowers in the garden.

Once the women had left the room Mr Huddleston turned to the

Doctor and said so will you finally tell me what brings you to my door or do I need to keep on guessing.

"Mr Huddleston I love your daughter and I have asked her to marry

me and she has agreed I know that I should have asked you and

Mrs Huddleston first but I wanted to know if this was something

that Christy wanted before I asked your permission I know I am

Not your ideal for your daughter but I love her and if that is not

Enough then I am not sure what would be." "Doctor McNeil

You are more then enough of a man that I would want for my

Daughter because you love her and respect her and well to be

Honest I was sure even back when I was to the cove over a year ago that you loved her and I always thought that that David fellow would have beaten you to me and I would have had to turn him down. I can see it in my daughters eyes she respects you and she liked you back then I knew it was a matter of time till you both figured it out. So yes you have my permission to marry my daughter." As he said this this women had returned from the garden and Mrs Huddleston walked in the room and asked her husband if she could speak to him a moment in private. He nodded and left Neil and Christy alone in the room together. Neil crossed the room to Christy and enfolded her in a hug figuring that was what was appropriate since they were not married yet and they were in her families house. He whispered in her ear "Christy I love you so much and would love nothing more then to kiss you right now but I fear if I do your parents would walk in and find us in a compromising position and I intend to make sure that our first time together is not until we are married but I promise I will kiss you on the train ride home." Christy whispered back " Neil I love you too and I understand. It is probably best that you did not kiss me since I am sure my parents are spying on us to see how we will act when we are alone in their house. It is a game my mother heard that other women have done to find out if the prospective husband is worthy of their daughter or if he basically tries to man handle her." Neil was happy that he had made the right call and rested his chin on her head as he hugged her then slowly he pulled away from her and lead her to the settee to sit while he took the chair next to her but he did not sit on the settee beside her. He parents were watching all this in quiet and they both agreed that he was very respectful of their daughter and that she had made a wise choice in him and the re entered the room and everyone in the room was talking about the wedding that would be happening soon.

NEXT CHAPTER THE WEDDING


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite. I am so very sorry I have not written in a long time.

Chapter 13

Later that night Neil asked Christy if she would consider taking a short walk with him. Christy agreed. Once they were a bit away from the house where Neil figured that her family would not be able to see them he turned to Christy and said " Christy I once asked you were you wear my ring and you told me it is affixed to your undergarments I did not feel right putting it on your finger till after I had talked to your parents now my dear sweat lass I would like to unpin it from where it is and place it where it had belonged since the day I asked you. Will you permit me?"

Christy smiled at Neil and nodded knowing that he was not trying to get fresh. Neil reached his hand into her dress and in a few seconds removed his hand with the ring between his fingers. He took her hand and slid the ring where it belonged and then kissed the ring and her hand.

"Christy I am so happy that we will be married with in a month lass I have wanted you to be my wife for a long time now."

"Neil I am also very happy that we will wed soon I am not sure how my family will take to the customs of the cove but we are of that cove now."

They returned to her families house and of course her family all noticed that when they had left Christy was not wearing a ring but that upon their return that she had one on her hand.

Two days later Neil and Christy were on the train returning to Cutter Gap once the train was out of the station Neil leaned over to his soon to be wife and began to kiss her with all the passion and promise of a happy and loving marriage that he could. When they broke apart they both were breathless and Neil whispered " Christy I wanted to kiss you this way the day that your family agreed that we had their blessing to be married." Christy shyly smiled and said " Neil I think that those kinds of kisses are best not to be attempted in front of my mother or father." Neil nodded in agreement.

Time passes quickly for both Christy and Neil as their wedding date came closer and closer. Christy found herself very busy making cookies and making the decisions as to whom to have in her we as well as still teaching the students. Neil found that a great many people seemed to be getting sick so that he was not able to spend as much time as he would have liked with Christy helping her with all the details of the wedding. His union with Margret had been rushed and not planed out at all and what did need to planned out Margret had done all on her own and never asked for his input. Even though he was as busy as he was Christy would not really make a decision about anything really that had to do with the wedding till she was able to get Neil's input and he loved having a say in everything.

Finally the day was upon them and with all their friends and family from the cove as well as Christy's family were all outside since the day was one that was sunny and bright. David had agreed to perform the marriage as part of his penance to God for how he had treated Christy and Neil about their relationship.

Christy is in a room with her mother getting ready to join her life to Neil's and she cant seem to wait but also has a bit of the nervous jitters worried that she will not be enough for her soon to be husband knowing that he has been down this road before. She looks at herself in the mirror in front of her. Seeming her mothers wedding dress on which she herself added some additional lace as well as some ribbons. Next she looks at her veil and see notices that her mother had added a string of blue pearls along with the normal white pearls on the veil. As Christy is looking at herself in the mirror her mother approaches and places a simple pin on her dress saying " Christy this is your grandmothers pin she also married a man that was Scottish and I felt it fitting that you borrow her pin as your following in her foot steps." Christy smiles as her mother and say " it is so beautiful thank you for the honor of wearing this." As Christy is finishing saying this in walks Aunt Hattie with the help of Ms Alice. " Christy my dear welcome to the family and I brought you this fine string of pearls this was bought about 30 years ago by my husband but I lost him the next day and I never wore them so they are new" Christy on the verge of tears hugs Hattie and whispers a thank you before Ms Alice leads her from the room.

Finally it is time and Christy with the help and arm of her father begins the walk to her soon to be husband as she is walking down the aisle she cant seem to tear her eyes away from Neil's.

NEXT CHAPTER THEIR VOWS AND THE PARTY THERE AFTER.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to all who wrote reviews and well as made this story a favorite. I am so very sorry I have not written in a long time. Seems life has a will to not have me write often. I lost my uncle and a week after his burial I also lost my grandmother so I have not felt like writing. I will try and write this next chapter but if it is not as good as the rest I apologize.

Chapter 14

Christy was clinging onto her fathers arm as they walked up the aisle by the gazebo but she only had eyes for her future husband. She could only look at him and smile from ear to ear. He was older yes but dressed in the Scottish garb with the white shirt and the kilt and sash he looked younger. And in his eyes she saw that he was happy and she hoped that he was able to see her happiness in her eyes also.

David had agreed to perform the service as part of his penance for how he had first treated Neil and Christy about their relationship. So David began.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered this God blessed day to join together this man and this woman to recreate them as one. If any of you wish to make a plea as to why they should not be married you may speak now or forever hold your piece." David if he was honest with himself wanted to honestly say something that he would love Christy more and that Neil would have to leave her alone many nights to take care of the people of this cove when they were sick. But he held his tongue since this was his own decision to be the minister for their wedding since he had not given them a fair shake.

Once the normal time to wait to see if anyone would speak up David then continued with blessing the rings as Neil had requested to wear a ring also even though it was normally only the women now a days that would wear the ring. Then he stated that Neil and Christy had written their own vows and he invited Neil to state his first.

" Christy since the first time that I saw you that day that you almost fainted I knew that you were special and that you would change all our lives here in this cove. What I did not expect was to fall in love with you finding in you my best friend as well as someone I could be myself and not worry about judgment. I promise to be there for you to love only you I give you my fidelity as well as my love as for this great journey of life till our heavenly father takes one of us home and beyond. I love you Christy."

David took pause after what Neil had said he never knew that the Doc could be this romantic. He then turned to Christy and told her that she could not recite her vow.

" Neil I know that you love this cove and the people that live here and I also feel in love with these people and in trying to find someone that I could try and have take my point of view since you also lived outside of this cove I ended up finding my best friend as well as the person that I could confide in and love with all that I am. I promise to love you and be there for you for all of my life. I love you so much Neil."

David then said now Neil repeat after me. " With this ring I Neil McNeil take you Christy Rudd Huddelston to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death due us part."

Then Davie turned to Christy " With this ring I Christy Rudd Huddelston take you Neil McNeil to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death due us part."

David then says "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Neil leaned over and kissed Christy.

They turned to the people of the cove as well as Christy's family and smiled and then Neil took Christy's hand and they walked from the gazebo to where the dinner was going to be served. They were greeted from all the citizens of the cove and finally Christy's mother and father. Christy's mom turned to Neil and said "I know that my daughter loves you Doctor and I am so happy that you are now a part of our family and you must bring her to Aston to visit more often especially once you two have a child."

Neil smiled at his now mother - in -law and just nodded. When it came time to serve the cake Neil stood up and said " I would like to thank everyone for putting aside their work for today to share in this day for Christy and myself we are truly happy to call you family as well as neighbors."

The dancing began and Neil lead Christy onto the dance floor and pulled her close to himself and whispered in her ear about what her mother had told him and how Neil will truly enjoy in the task of giving her mother a grandchild. Christy blushed and swatted Neil's arm playfully. She was indeed nervous about the wedding night she knew that Neil had been down this road before with his first wife and how he would know what to expect and how to act but she knew nothing about the night that was to come and what would happen. Neil saw the concern on Christy's face and whispered Christy have not fear love I will be there and we will take our time. Has your mom told you anything about what to expect? Christy not trusting her voice shook her head no. Neil groaned even though christy was not raised in this cove her parents had to shared with her about her wedding night.

He pulled her closer to himself and simply said I will explain it all later my dear and I promise I will be as gentle as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone for your continued support. I had originally thought that I was going to leave this story as compete as of the end of chapter 14. However I was not happy with that as an ending. This chapter will be a bit more M rating then the others as it will be Docs and Christy's wedding night

Chapter 15

Christy was lead to the home of her now husband by all the women of the cove. Christy knew that her mother must feel appalled that all the women of the cove would help her to get dressed for the night with her husband. But at this moment she could not care less as she wanted to spend this time with the women of the cove that had loved Neil as their Doctor and friend for many years. Opal helped unzip her wedding dress. Fairlight helped her to slip on a nightgown that Fairlight had made for this night. Some of the other women had light the fire in the house so that they would not be cold. Others still made sure that there were eggs and coffee and other items that the newlyweds could eat in the morning for breakfast. Once they were all satisfied they each came up to Christy and kissed her check Fairlight was last and she smiled at Christy and said I am sure he will be a patient husband. Then all the woman departed. Christy took this little bit of time to look around the room and smile to see that Neil had done a lot of cleaning and restoration to make her feel comfortable.

Soon Christy could hear the men coming with Neil and she felt a bit nervous not that she thought that Neil would not take care of her and all but she did not know what she was in for and she did not know what to expect. She heard the door to the cabin open and then she heard him on the stairs. When he walked into the room and she was able to see him for the first time since all the celebration with his red hair falling gently over his eyes and the smell that you could not mistake for any other person. She had to smile she wanted to kiss him to hug him but she was still so unsure of what he wanted that she stayed rooted to her spot on the floor looking at her husband.

Neil sensing Christy's nervousness walked over to her and placed his arm gently around her waist and kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered "Christy I love you and I will guide you thru this." She smiled up at him knowing his words were true.

********************wedding night***************************

Neil slowly unbuttoned the buttons of his white shirt figuring it might be easier to show Christy then to try and walk her thru it. Once the buttons were undone he just let the shirt hand open showing off his chest.

"Christy love you can touch me I promise I will not break. I will also be patient till you learn the ways of love and expression of that love."

Neil waited patiently he did not move her hands he just stood there waiting for her to be ready to touch him. Slowly he saw her one hand come up and touch the muscles of his chest and slowly she traced the 4 pack that she found there from all the work that he had done in the cove to help these people his people survive. As she was touching him he had to try and bit back a groan so as to not frighten her. She continued to trace his chest to his nipples to his shoulders and then she went down one arm taking the shirt off that arm and then finally the other arm letting his shirt drop to the floor.

Neil smiled down at his wife she was driving him wild but he wanted her to enjoy this to want to experience this. He leaned down and took her mouth in for a kiss running his tongue over her bottom lip she gave him access and soon their tongues were dueling. He found that she was also touching his chest as they were kissing. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Christy in the eye and said "Love I know some women and men make love while they are still clothed to keep out the chill. I would like our first time to be with no barriers my love. For when God created Adam and Eve they were in the garden alone and naked. I want to give you myself in that way too." Christy knew that her friends always talked about how the man would just go up their night dress to be intimate and she somehow had never really found that appealing she just never knew how else it could be done and here in her husband was the way.

Christy smiled at Neil and started to pull up her night dress letting it slide off her arms and over her head leaving her in her undergarments. Neil pressed her body against his own to keep her from catching a chill as he walked them over to the bed a new bed that he had gotten just 3 days ago. Neil turned down the covers and help Christy out of her undergarments and then he whispered "More Beautiful then I imagined I love you Mrs. McNeil. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to come over by her and she tried to help him with his kilt. Pulling it down off his legs and what she saw made her blush there was her husband's organ for love. "You're beautiful too Neil and I love you." Placing a kiss on his thigh and then the other and then on his tip.

Neil helped Christy slide into the bed and he followed her holding her close. He whispered "Christy love when a woman does this the first time it will hurt I will do my best to make sure it does not hurt for long." "Neil I love you and trust you." Neil began to kiss Christy her lips, neck, shoulders, chest, thigh, and then her womanly area. Christy felt so alive from his kisses and his touch that she wanted to return the favor. So she began her own kissing trail Neil's ear, neck, chest, and this tip finally his mouth.

Neil slowly moved his new bride to where she was right above him and moved himself to join with her. Slowly he entered kissing her touching her loving her. Finally he felt her pain made them complete. He whispered his apologies kissing her all the more and soon she was moaning rather than crying and soon the newlyweds feel asleep as a completely married couple.

This will be the end of this story I have not decided if I will do another or not but thank you for all the love you have shown over my story.


End file.
